1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of treating bleeding tissues.
2. The Relevant Technology
Dental infuser devices are employed to prevent bleeding on dental tissue, such as the gingiva. Infusor devices typically include a delivery syringe and a tubular cannula extending from the syringe in fluid communication therewith. Upon depressing the syringe plunger, a coagulating medicament is expressed through the cannula and onto the gingiva. The medicament infuses into the tissues, thereby coagulating the blood seeping therefrom.
The tip of the cannula can also be used to scrub the afflicted area, a process commonly known as burnishing. The burnishing action of the cannula tip can force medicament into the tissues and polish and remove excess coagulum from the surface of the tissue and helps to insure that the tissues will not begin to bleed again during the remainder of a dental procedure.
One infusion approach is to apply under hydraulic pressure a coagulant to the gingiva so as to infuse the coagulant into exposed capillaries, and simultaneously rub the gingiva with the medicament in order to remove coagulated blood existing on the surface of the gingiva.
Certain typical devices use air pressure and gravity to force capillary flow through a porous textile for a swabbing effect. However, such devices commonly do not have intricately controlled fluid flow. In addition, swab tipped devices have proved to be too large and wasteful of valuable medicaments and time. Other devices feel foreign to the dentist's trained hand and are awkward to use.
It would be an improvement in the art to eliminate the problems recognized in the art and remedy the dentist's needs by providing a device that is familiar in feel, can easily reach all areas within the mouth or within an incision, provides an intricate burnishing effect, and permits the dentist or doctor to control the flow of medicament.